On partage tout entre frères
by romybook
Summary: Été 1976: Sirius a 16 ans et il est sur le point de s'enfuir de chez lui. À l'origine, c'est ce qu'il a fait. Mais que ce serait-il passé si Regulus et lui avaient décidé d'emprunter l'autre voie qui se présentait à eux? Le futur aurait changé, assurément. Peut-on vraiment tout partager entre frères? Sirius et Regulus en sont persuadés. Traduction.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Il y a certaines choses que vous devez savoir à propos de la famille Black : tout d'abord, ils sont riches, vraiment très fortuné et ensuite ils sont très fiers de la pureté de leur sang.

Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir à propos des frères Black : à leur façon, ils sont tous les deux malheureux.

Il y a beaucoup de choses que l'on peut reprocher aux deux frères. L'un dira de Sirius que ce n'est qu'un garçon vantard, arrogant et hautain. L'autre dira de Regulus que ce n'est qu'un lâche incapable d'affronter à ses parents, un fils à papa et un Mangemort en devenir.

Oui, ces deux frères ont beaucoup de défauts, comme tout un chacun. Mais, s'il y a une chose que l'on ne peut leur enlever, c'est leur intégrité. Quand ils croient en quelque chose, ils se battent dans ce sens. Quand ils aiment, ils le font complètement, pour la vie. Quand ils détestent, rien ne peut les faire changer d'avis.

Et puisqu'ils sont frères, Sirius et Regulus s'aiment, d'un sentiment pur, fort, indestructible, unique et – de par leur personnalité – inhabituel pour deux frères. Ils sont probablement conscients de ce lien si puissant. Je dis probablement car je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle ils sont prudemment restés jusqu'à présent du bon côté de la limite que représente la normalité. Le bon côté, pour les autres en tout cas.

Et c'est uniquement à cause de tout cela que ces deux frères se sont éloignés l'un de l'autre. Pas à cause d'une stupide discorde entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, pas à cause d'amis divergents, pas à cause de leurs différences de personnalité. Rien de la sorte. Comme je l'ai dit, quand les frères Black aiment, ils aiment entièrement, peut-être même un peu trop.

Dans leur futur originel, Regulus et Sirius ont tous les deux prouvé leur courage, à leur manière : les deux sont morts dans leur lutte contre Voldemort, dans l'intérêt commun. Pourtant, ils sont tous les deux morts sans connaitre ce côté de la personnalité de l'autre. Ce qui est bien dommage.

Alors, si on leur donnait une seconde chance, ils suivraient probablement une autre voie.

Au moment où cette histoire commence, point de basculement de leur vie, ils ont un choix à faire. Parce que, et vous devez le savoir, le futur n'est pas encore arrivé. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'Harry Potter n'existe pas encore. En réalité, les Maraudeurs sont toujours à l'école. Ce que personne ne sait, c'est que c'est durant cet été que les frères Black ont dû et vont devoir choisir l'un des deux chemins devant eux. Je ne dis pas qu'à cause de ce choix, tout le futur en sera changé. Je ne dis pas que cette histoire, leur histoire se terminera par un 'happy end' mais étant donné ce choix, beaucoup de choses pourront être et seront différentes.

Nous y voilà, donc, en cette nuit de l'été 1976 : Sirius et Regulus ont ce choix à faire, un choix qui changera définitivement leur vie. Un choix qui ne sera pas facile. Un choix qu'ils ignorent. Un choix qu'ils ignoreront pour toujours. Parce que, comme vous le savez, si le passé change, alors personne ne se rappelle du futur originel.

Beaucoup de personnes penseront probablement que ces deux frères n'ont en fait choisi que la voie de la facilité : à savoir se laisser aller à une simple faiblesse. Pourtant, ils vont prouver leur courage pour la toute première fois de leur vie. Ce n'est jamais une chose facile que de décider de tout changer, de décider de comprendre qui l'on est, de choisir de faire confiance à l'amour.

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 1 :**** BLACK is the New Sexy**


	2. BLACK is the new sexy

**Chapitre 1 :**** BLACK is the New Sexy**

À 16 ans, Sirius Black est un beau garçon que l'on pourrait qualifier d'esprit libre. Et comme tout esprit libre, il déteste lorsque quelqu'un essaye de le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Être né dans la famille Black ne l'a jamais vraiment aidé dans ce domaine. Car, comme dans chaque famille de Sang-Pur, toutes les décisions sont prises par le chef de famille. Et puisque Sirius n'est pas vraiment le genre de garçon à accepter de faire des concessions ou compromis, la cohabitation avec son père notamment a toujours été plutôt difficile. Et, plus il grandit, plus cela devient laborieux.

Sirius a toujours voulu aller au bout de ses propres idées et non celles de son père. Il a donc toujours fait son maximum pour faire l'inverse de ce que souhaitait son père et ce dès sa répartition chez les Gryffondor à l'âge de 11ans. Ce jour-là, il avait été si fier de lui-même, si fier d'être une telle déception pour eux tous, pour sa famille. Le simple fait de penser à cela l'a toujours fait rigoler. Le simple fait de penser à la colère de ses parents lorsqu'ils avaient enfin compris que peu importe ce qu'ils pouvaient dire ou faire, Sirius ne les rejoindrait jamais, ne les suivrait jamais, ne les respecterait jamais, le faisait sourire. Après cela, Sirius avait cru qu'il ne serait qu'un être invisible pour ses parents. Mais s'il devait bien leur accorder une qualité, c'était la pugnacité. Ils n'avaient pas abandonné, mais pas pour une raison aussi noble que celle de faire de Sirius un parfait héritier. Non, seulement pour sauver les apparences. Cette simple pensée lui donnait envie de vomir. Vraiment.

Et puis, petit à petit, les menaces avaient remplacé les paroles remplis de haine et les coups avaient remplacé les moqueries. Mais à présent, Sirius y était habitué. Il avait 16 et c'était comme ça depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant.

Jusqu'à présent, il pensait vraiment être capable de tenir comme cela jusqu'à 18 ans, jour où il pourrait enfin s'enfuir de cette famille de fou. Seulement voilà, cette nuit-là, Orion et Walburga ne s'étaient pas arrêtés à la raclée habituelle. Non, cette fois-là, ils avaient parlé du meilleur ami de Sirius : James Potter. Oh, ils ne s'étaient pas contentés de parler de lui, ils s'étaient moqués de lui, ils l'avaient insulté et avaient dit des choses que Sirius pensait impossible à entendre de la bouche de ses parents. Pourquoi avaient-ils soudainement eu cette idée qui était bien la seule chose que Sirius ne pouvait encaisser. Car après la correction qu'il s'était prise – et croyez-moi, elle avait été assez spectaculaire étant donné que Sirius avait protesté et même tenté de riposter – Sirius avait finalement décidé qu'il en avait assez.

Ainsi donc, en cette soirée, alors qu'il monte jusqu'à sa chambre, aussi Moldue que possible, il est fermement décidé à faire ses bagages et à s'en aller. Et puisque ses parents lui ont parlé des Potter, Sirius sait exactement où il peut se rendre.

Avant de commencer à tout empaqueter, néanmoins, Sirius profite de la température clémente et de sa merveilleuse fenêtre qu'il aime tant pour se fumer une dernière cigarette. Son petit péché mignon, tout le monde le sait.

Alors qu'il est plongé dans ses penses, cependant, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre. Bien sûr, ce ne sont pas ses parents : pas la peine d'espérer de quelconque remords de leur part. Après tout, quand sa mère a arrêté son père quelques secondes après le début de sa raclée, ce n'était que pour dire à son mari : « Pas au visage, quelqu'un pourrait le voir ! » Merci Mère, franchement !

Pas la peine de se retourner pour que Sirius sache à qui appartienne ces pas : il les reconnaitrait entre mille. Son petit frère, dont les traits, maintenant qu'il peut les observer, sont plus pales que jamais. Comme d'habitude, Regulus a tout entendu du passage à tabac.

« J'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé… » Murmure Regulus.

Et Sirius sait immédiatement de quoi il parle. Regulus a essayé d'entrer dans le salon pour arrêter ses parents, ou plus précisément son père. Mais, comme d'habitude, la porte de la pièce était fermée. Il n'avait pas le droit d'y pénétrer. Car, en tant que parfait petit héritier, Regulus ne peut avoir à faire de près ou de loin à toute cette mascarade dont Sirius a le premier rôle. Ses parents le lui interdisent…

Ce que Sirius comprend à cet instant, c'est que la simple vision de son frère a toutes les chances de faire flancher sa décision. La simple vue des traits de Regulus déformés par la peur va l'empêcher de partir. Cette nuit, en tout cas. Non, il ne va pas s'enfuir, car, cette nuit, Regulus a décidé de le rejoindre.

Alors qu'il réalise tout cela, Sirius ne prononce aucun mot. Il se contente de fumer, en regardant dans le vide. Mais alors, Regulus s'approche de lui, lui prend sa cigarette des mains et finalement aspire une profonde bouffée. Et tout à coup, l'atmosphère jusqu'alors figée par la peur devient irrespirable à cause de la tension. Ils peuvent entendre leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson. Les cigarettes se suivent, leurs mains sont proches, leurs corps également. Leurs doigts se frôlent.

La chaleur et la moiteur de ce mois de juillet n'est pas vraiment aidant, et la tension déjà élevée à cause du silence des deux frères, à cause de leurs non-dits, à cause de leur improbable et imprononçable désir, devient insupportable. Pour Sirius, en tout cas.

D'un rapide geste de sa baguette, Sirius attire à lui son fauteuil qu'il place près de la fenêtre. Il profite de ce mouvement pour échapper à l'étau formé par leurs deux corps. Alors qu'il marche jusqu'à sa table de nuit, Regulus s'adosse à la fenêtre. Il regarde son frère, observant chacun de ses gestes. Sirius n'est pas gêné par cette soudaine attention. Après tout, il a toujours aimé qu'on le regarde. Et s'il doit être honnête, il se sent encore mieux sous le regard scrutateur de Regulus.

Sirius revient près de la fenêtre et s'assoit dans son fauteuil, ses jambes légèrement écartées, sa tête penchée en arrière : sa position favorite quand il fume. Quand il fume vraiment. Cette position n'est pas une invitation ou peut-être en est-ce une. Cela n'a pas d'importance pour Sirius car il n'y pense pas. Il n'en a rien à faire. Alors, quand Regulus se rapproche de lui, écarte ses jambes davantage, se glisse entre ses cuisses pour finalement s'asseoir contre le torse de son frère, Sirius ne proteste pas, il ne dit rien, il profite.

Sirius agit comme si tout est normal et peut-être est-ce le cas. En attendant, il ne perd pas son temps pour allumer son joint qu'il a pris de son chevet : un autre péché mignon. Et tout comme avec les cigarettes, les deux garçons commencent à le partager. Toujours dans un silence assourdissant. L'atmosphère est de plus en plus étouffante. Leurs doigts se frôlent de plus en plus, ils se font fumer l'un après l'autre. Mais à présent, ils se touchent plus franchement, fiers du contact et non honteux. Ce qu'on dit des joints est vrai : ils aident assurément à se détendre.

Les deux frères sont si peu dérangés par le silence qui règne entre eux, que lorsque la voix de Regulus résonne, cela ne les sort pas de leur torpeur. Bien au contraire.

« C'est moi ou il fait vraiment chaud ? »

Peut-être est-ce à ce moment-là que tout se décide enfin. Ou bien le choix s'est déjà fait au moment où Regulus a franchi le seuil de la chambre de son frère. Mais à cet instant, Sirius fait un geste décisif, parce que son petit frère a raison : il fait bien trop chaud. C'est irrespirable. Ainsi, Sirius colle le joint dans la bouche de Regulus, laissant ses doigts frôler les lèvres de son frère un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Puis, il descend ses mains le long du torse de Regulus et déboutonne lentement sa chemise jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la lui retirer.

« C'est mieux ? » demande Sirius nonchalamment même si son cœur est sur le point de s'arrêter.

« Bien mieux mais ce serait encore plus confortable si je n'avais pas à toucher ta chemise toute trempée ! »

Sirius lève les yeux au ciel mais utilise tout de même sa baguette pour retirer sa propre chemise.

Le contact de leurs peaux, bien que collantes elles-mêmes à cause de la chaleur, à cause de la tension, à cause du désir est étrangement très agréable.

« Maintenant, c'est bien ! » dit Regulus comme pour confirmer leurs pensées mutuelles.

Et quand il laisse sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Sirius, Regulus s'autorise même un gémissement de satisfaction qui fait indéniablement réagir le corps de Sirius.

Cherchant à retrouver un semblant de calme, Sirius récupère son joint pour continuer à fumer en silence.

Mais alors, Regulus commence à bouger doucement, presque lascivement. Pourtant, cela n'a rien de sexuel, ou peut-être bien que si. Pourtant, ce n'est pas délibéré, ou peut-être bien que si. Tout comme les jambes écartées de Sirius un peu plus tôt : tout dépend de la personne qui interprète le geste.

Et c'est sans doute pour cela, parce qu'il ne sait pas si c'est volontaire ou non, que Sirius arrête Regulus, une main sur sa poitrine.

« Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de bouger, s'il te plait ! » murmure-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demande Regulus, très innocemment.

Autant être franc, autant être fixé.

« Eh bien, je suis un garçon donc c'est comme si je passais ma main sur ton entrejambe avec insistance, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Ça me semble plutôt pas mal ! » répond Regulus.

Et ce n'était certainement pas les mots qu'attendait Sirius mais ils sonnent délicieusement à ses oreilles.

Mais alors, Regulus se lève. Et là, Sirius se met à paniquer. A-t-il été trop brutal ? Regulus va-t-il s'en aller ? 'S'il te plait ne fait pas cela ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles !' Sirius aime bien trop ce petit jeu qui s'est instauré entre eux.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Regulus fait la dernière chose que Sirius peut attendre de lui. Il s'allonge sur le lit de son frère. Et cette fois-ci, c'est clairement une invitation.

Sirius regarde son frère en prenant sa dernière bouffée, pensif. Sirius pourrait blâmer la fumette pour ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, disant qu'à cet instant il est ailleurs, qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, qu'il est pris par une certaine euphorie. Mais ce serait un mensonge. Car, il sait parfaitement bien qu'il ne devrait pas se lever et rejoindre Regulus. Il sait qu'il ne devrait même pas l'envisager. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas désirer son frère comme c'est le cas à ce moment-là.

Alors, quand il se lève, ses intentions sont très claires dans son esprit et pour les entériner et les rendre visibles aux yeux de Regulus, il se saisit de sa baguette et ferme la porte grâce à un puissant « Collaporta ». Lentement, il s'approche de son lit, les yeux de Regulus plongés dans les siens et ce qu'il y voit est à couper le souffle.

Sirius s'allonge à côté de Regulus, en faisant bien attention de ne pas le toucher. Il veut montrer à son frère qu'il a encore le choix, qu'il aura toujours le choix avec lui. Regulus se place sur le côté, pour faire face à son frère. Et pour la première fois, il voit les marques sur le torse de Sirius et il commence à les toucher, les caresser.

Regulus pourrait blâmer la peur qu'il a ressenti lorsqu'il a entendu son frère dans le salon, la peur qu'il a ressenti quand il a compris que Sirius en avait eu assez et qu'il était sur le point de s'enfuir, pour expliquer son attitude. Mais ce serait une erreur. Car, alors qu'il caresse le torse de Sirius, il n'est pas en train de toucher ses blessures. Non, elles sont juste un laissez-passer pour son désir.

« Est-ce que c'est douloureux ? » demande Regulus, légèrement inquiet malgré tout.

« Normalement, oui… Je devrais te dire oui mais pas quand c'est toi qui les touche ! »

Regulus est tellement content de cette franchise, qu'elle lui donne la force d'aller plus loin.

« Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si j'embrasse tes bleus et tes coupures ? »

Et avant que Sirius n'aie le temps de répondre, Regulus fait exactement cela. Et Sirius ne peut s'empêcher de gémir, de plus en plus fort, au rythme des baisers plus insistants.

Sirius est à présent complètement excité et il peut sentir que son frère l'est aussi. Les baisers de Regulus l'ont amené à grimper sur Sirius, à califourchon, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps. Et dès que leurs sexes entrent en contact, les deux frères s'arrêtent. Ils se fixent et la seule chose qu'ils peuvent voir dans le regard de l'autre c'est l'envie, le désir sexuel mais plus que tout l'amour. Ainsi, aucun des deux n'hésitent à réduire la distance entre eux et tout à coup leurs lèvres sont liées. Au départ, tous deux veulent montrer par ce baiser leur douceur, leurs sentiments. Mais, assez rapidement, les baisers s'approfondissent, leurs lèvres s'entrouvrent au même moment et leurs langues se trouvent finalement. Ce n'est pas le premier baiser de Sirius, loin de là, mais jamais il n'a donné autant de passion. C'est bel et bien le premier baiser de Regulus – car le garçon n'a jamais été intéressé par ce genre de choses – mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser que ce pourrait être si parfait. Peut-être embrassent-ils tous les deux bien, sûrement même, mais ce n'est pas la raison d'être d'une tellement perfection, d'une telle passion. Le fait est, et ils ne le savent pas encore, le baiser qu'ils s'échangent provient d'un réel amour. Et aucun baiser ne peut être mieux que cela.

Pris par la chaleur et la profondeur des baisers, Sirius s'est redressé pour rencontrer le corps de Regulus. Ils n'arrêtent le baiser que brièvement car leurs bouches ont le goût de la maison et il n'y a pas de sentiment plus grisant. Ce n'est pas une émotion que l'on veut abandonner. Jamais.

Doucement, les mains de Sirius sont sur le pantalon de Regulus. Il le déboutonne, aussi vite qu'il le peut mais ce n'est pas si facile à cause de leur proximité. Mais Regulus n'a pas envie d'attendre alors en poussant une plainte, il saisit la baguette de Sirius sans même y réfléchir et les déshabille en un geste. Il n'avait pas voulu les déshabiller complètement, seulement enlever leurs pantalons mais son désir avait dépassé sa pensée. Alors quand ils remarquent qu'ils sont tous les deux nus, ils se regardent bouche bée avec appréciation, plaisir, bonheur et oui : de l'envie. Parce que leur désir est trop puissant, parce que leurs mains se trouvent et s'enlacent, parce que leurs bouches sont bloquées l'une sur l'autre, parce que leurs corps sont emmêlés, parce que leurs sexes sont pressés l'un contre l'autre, alors, ils commencent à bouger en rythme. Et puisque Sirius et Regulus ne sont que gémissements et caresses et plaisir et amour, ils atteignent un point de non-retour et ils explosent d'une joie pure au même moment, leurs spermes se mélangeant d'une façon très poétique. Ils ne mettent pas fin à leur baiser après cela car le besoin de l'autre est toujours présent. Ils ne mettent pas fin non plus à leur étreinte car le besoin de leurs peaux est trop puissant. Ils s'allongent donc, leurs yeux clos et leur amour radieux.

Bien sûr, la fumette les a probablement aidés pour quelques heures à ne pas réfléchir à leurs actions, à oublier la barrière fraternelle. Mais alors qu'ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle a surtout permis à Sirius de ne pas s'enfuir, de ne pas être banni et ainsi effacé de l'arbre familial, mais elle a également permis à Regulus de ne pas perdre son dernier allié.

En somme, elle leur a permis de changer leur avenir.

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 2 :**** BLACK is the new loss**


	3. BLACK is the New Loss

**A/N** : Désolée pour l'attente… J'avais bien préparé tout le plan de l'histoire et j'ai réussi à le perdre, ce qui ne m'arrive pas habituellement… Bref, j'étais un peu dégoutée. Mais, j'ai profité des vacances pour tout récrire et je suis maintenant bien avancée. C'est déjà ça. Fini avec les paroles inintéressantes : bonne lecture !

…

**Chapitre 2 :**** BLACK is the New Loss**

Ce matin-là, alors que Regulus ouvre ses yeux, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire profondément, conscient que sa vie a pris un tournant des plus inattendus. La veille au soir, en pénétrant dans la chambre de son frère, ses intentions n'étaient pas des plus évidentes. Il était sûr d'une seule chose : Sirius voulait s'en aller. Il le sentait dans ses veines. Son but n'était pas vraiment de le faire changer d'avis. Non, sans rire. Il voulait seulement le voir pour passer quelques minutes avec comme s'ils étaient encore enfants. Il voulait être là pour Sirius, tout simplement.

Alors qu'ils étaient jeunes, avant Poudlard, avant que l'éducation de leurs parents ait pris un tournant que Sirius ne pouvait plus supporter, avant l'émergence d'un certain Seigneur des Ténèbres, Sirius et Regulus étaient plus proches que n'importe quels frères. Ils partageaient tout. Toujours ensemble était leur devise car à deux ils se complétaient et étaient parfaitement heureux. Et c'est ce que Regulus souhaitait retrouver. Il ne s'était pas imaginé serrer son frère dans ses bras, encore moins l'embrasser. Mais, au moment où il s'était retrouvé dans cette chambre, pris par les émotions et la tension, il avait su que c'était la chose à faire. Et pas seulement ça. Ce n'était pas réellement un choix. Plutôt un besoin. Un besoin qu'ils avaient réprimé depuis leur enfance, sans même s'en apercevoir. Parfois, quand quelque chose est juste, tu le sais tout simplement au fond de toi. Et cette nuit-là, Regulus savait qu'il voulait, qu'il avait besoin de se sentir proche de Sirius. Peut-être que les choses s'étaient accélérées un peu trop rapidement, peut-être n'auraient-ils pas dû franchir cette limite de la fraternité si vite sans même en discuter, mais, ce matin, Regulus ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé car pour la première fois en longtemps, il s'est senti réellement heureux, libre et complet. Depuis toujours, Sirius était tout pour lui. Même si durant toutes ces années, ils n'avaient pas été si proches, cela n'avait et ne changerait jamais.

Quand Regulus s'était aperçu qu'à cause de la rébellion de Sirius, leurs parents ne leur permettraient plus d'être aussi proches qu'ils l'avaient été, Regulus s'était dit que peut-être, cela valait mieux. Il était alors en première année à Poudlard, pendant les vacances de l'année de Noël, et Orion ne lui avait pas laissé de choix : il devait se faire des amis chez les Serpentard, passer du temps avec eux ainsi qu'avec ses cousins, ceux qui en valaient la peine. Regulus avait tout juste 11 ans et il commençait à expérimenter les affres de l'attraction physique, et tout ce que cela implique dans un corps de garçon. C'est alors qu'il avait compris que la simple vue de son frère, la simple pensée de Sirius faisait réagir son corps d'une façon des plus plaisantes. Alors, oui, passer moins de temps ensemble était probablement une bonne chose. Surtout car Regulus ignorait si Sirius partageait cette attraction, si elle était normale pour un adolescent ou si au contraire elle était mauvaise voire même dégoutante.

Mais, le temps avait passé et rien n'avait vraiment changé. Dans un sens, les choses étaient même pires plus il grandissait. Car, bien sûr, Regulus avait fini par comprendre clairement ses sentiments, réalisant qu'il devrait vivre avec pour le reste de sa vie, sans jamais les partager avec Sirius. Le fait que son frère soit en déni le plus total quant à toute connexion possible avec sa famille rendait la chose évidente. Donc, même s'il avait été attiré par lui, Regulus savait qu'il ne ferait rien à ce propos. S'il avait appartenu à une autre famille, le fait qu'ils soient frères ne l'aurait pas stoppé. Mais puisque les Black étaient réputés pour leurs relations incestueuses, c'était suffisant pour faire fuir Sirius.

Alors, la nuit passée, Regulus ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à tout ce qui s'était produit. Depuis qu'il avait compris le sens de son attirance, Regulus avait décidé de rester à l'écart de toute relation possible. Non pas qu'il ait été intéressé par qui que ce soit de toute façon. Mais, même si Regulus est quelqu'un de particulièrement intelligent, on ne peut pas dire non plus qu'il soit expert en matière de sexe. Pourtant, cette nuit, avec Sirius, tout était si naturel, logique : l'expression de ses sentiments, de tout ce qu'il avait dans son cœur depuis toujours. Tout avait été simplement génial.

Voilà pourquoi, ce matin, il porte un sourire si large au visage. Son unique inquiétude vient en fait de Sirius. Certes, la nuit dernière, il semblait plus qu'heureux à l'idée de partager un tel moment avec Regulus : très excité, très rapidement. Mais, quand Sirius est dans la balance, Regulus ne peut rien prévoir. Personne ne le peut. Alors Regulus ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce que va être sa réaction dans quelques minutes lorsqu'il va se réveiller, son petit frère dans ses bras, tous deux nus, les preuves de leur forfait de la veille sur leurs corps et le lit ? Un vrai mystère. Mais, Regulus espère. Oui, il espère – et ce n'est pas un sentiment que Regulus a l'habitude d'expérimenter – que son frère n'aura aucun regret.

Le fait est qu'après avoir été si proches, Regulus ne sait pas s'il peut reprendre les choses comme elles étaient. Et il est absolument sûr qu'une quelconque forme de rejection de la part de Sirius lui briserait le cœur. Voilà pourquoi à l'origine il avait décidé de ne faire aucun pas en direction de Sirius, voilà pourquoi il n'aurait jamais dû pénétrer dans la chambre de Sirius la nuit d'avant. Car maintenant, les dés sont jetés et il n'y a aucun moyen de revenir en arrière. Il a accepté de se mettre à nu – tant littéralement que figurativement parlant – devant Sirius et à présent il n'est plus celui au commande. C'est le choix de Sirius, non le sien et il n'aime pas du tout ce genre de situation. Beaucoup de personnes pensent que Regulus n'est qu'un mouton, non un leader, quelqu'un qui suit docilement les ordres de ses parents mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. À cause de sa famille, à cause de sa personnalité, Regulus a seulement dû apprendre à survivre. Il est donc prêt à faire certaines choses qu'il n'aime pas. Mais, jamais, il ne ferait quelque chose qu'il ne veut vraiment pas.

Regulus est tout à coup tendu. Le cours de ses pensées l'a conduit dans une voie qu'il n'affectionne pas particulièrement. Et il n'a maintenant qu'une envie : que Sirius se réveille et qu'ils parlent de tout cela. Mais bien sûr, Sirius est un lève-tard ! Quand Regulus se décide finalement à réveiller Sirius, peu importe que son frère déteste cela, le plus jeune des deux frères entend un bruit dans les escaliers. En une seconde, Regulus quitte le lit, revêt son boxer, se précipite hors de la chambre, referme la porte grâce à un sort pour finalement tomber dans la salle de bain, pile dans les temps. Il n'a pas vraiment le choix : si sa mère le trouve dans le même lit que Sirius, disons qu'il préfère ne pas y penser. Mais maintenant, tout est pire, car il est déjà 9h, et le départ est prévu à 10h. Si Sirius ne se réveille pas d'ici une heure donc, ils n'auront plus l'opportunité de se parler en plus de trois semaines, ce qui semble absolument insoutenable pour Regulus. Non qu'il ait une autre possibilité. Il pourrait essayer de laisser un message, oui, c'est une bonne idée. Avec cette heureuse pensée en tête, Regulus se dépêche de prendre sa douche et dix minutes plus tard, il sort de la pièce, une simple serviette sur les hanches.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris tes vêtements avec toi dans la salle de bain, Regulus ? Si ton Père te voyait dans une telle tenue, s'exclame Walburga dès que son fils pénètre dans sa chambre.

- Je suis désolé, Mère, répond Regulus, ses yeux s'agrandissant sous le choc. J'ai complètement oublié. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez là à m'attendre.

- Je faisais simplement une dernière vérification de tes bagages avec Kreattur. Mais, dépêche-toi, Fils, je suis sûr que tu es pressé de quitter la maison pour voir tes cousins.

- Bien sûr, Mère. Je serais en bas dans un instant.

- Ton petit déjeuner t'attend au salon.

- Merci, Mère.

Regulus ne peut s'empêcher d'exhaler bruyamment à la seconde où sa mère quitte la pièce. Merlin ! Ça aurait pu être bien pire que cela. Mais alors, il remarque que l'elfe de maison est toujours là, à ses côtés.

- Maître Regulus n'a pas dormi dans son lit la nuit dernière ! dit simplement Kreattur.

Regulus rougit immédiatement avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, profitant de l'occasion pour s'habiller.

- Est-ce que tu l'as dit à ma mère ? demande-t-il finalement, pas certain de savoir comment réagir.

- Bien sûr que non, Maître. Kreattur ne l'aurait pas fait sans vous l'avoir demandé avant.

- Merci, Kreattur. Tu es un bon ami.

Regulus aurait pu jurer que c'était au tour de l'elfe de rougir.

- Kreattur, pourrais-tu me rendre un service, s'il te plait. Je sais que Sirius ne vient pas avec nous pour les vacances, mais pourrais-tu le réveiller ?

- Le traitre à son sang !

- Kreattur, ne l'appelle pas comme cela !

- Je suis désolé, Maître. Mais, Maîtres Orion et Walburga m'ont demandé d'utiliser ce nom.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, pas quand tu es avec moi.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée pour mes Maîtres de voir leur fils avant leur départ.

- Tu as probablement raison, Kreattur. Dans ce cas-là, pourrais-tu déposer un mot pour moi dans sa chambre avant que nous partions ?

Kreattur regarde ses pieds, visiblement mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de cette requête, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il veut être un bon ami pour Maître Regulus mais d'un autre côté, il n'aime pas du tout le traitre à son sang. Après quelques secondes, il se décide à relever la tête.

- Très bien, je le ferais, Maître Regulus, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez lui parler.

- Cela ne te regarde pas, Kreattur.

À cet instant précis, la voix de Walburga s'élève, appelant l'elfe. Immédiatement, Kreattur transplane.

Regulus soupire. Merlin ! Pourquoi est-ce si difficile dans cette maison d'avoir une quelconque forme de communication avec son frère ? Peu importe, Regulus quitte la pièce puis l'étage, accordant un dernier regard à la porte de Sirius. Peut-être que le pouvoir de son esprit sera suffisant pour réveiller Sirius.

Mais, cela ne semble pas marcher. Regulus prend tout le temps qu'il peut pour son petit-déjeuner, mais le temps défile inexorablement. Il regarde l'horloge toutes les dix secondes, l'aiguille se rapprochant implacablement vers le 10. Avant que ses parents viennent le chercher au salon, Regulus parvient à donner à Kreattur un bref message. Mais l'elfe n'a pas le temps de transplaner que déjà Walburga est dans la pièce, regardant les mains de l'elfe avec curiosité.

- Quel est ce papier que tu tiens dans tes mains, Kreattur ?

- Rien du tout, Maîtresse. Je l'ai trouvé par terre. Il est vierge, répond Kreattur, se concentrant sur ses pieds.

- Alors, mets-le dans la cheminée. Qu'attends-tu ? Dépêche-toi. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée.

- Bien sûr, Maîtresse. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous faire perdre de temps.

- C'est pourtant exactement ce que tu fais.

Kreattur est contraint d'obéir, adressant à Regulus un regard désolé. Mais, au fond, il est soulagé. Ne pouvant soupirer librement, Regulus se réfrène, observant l'horloge une dernière fois.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Regulus, dit Walburga. Nous partons maintenant.

Regulus sourit à sa mère, même s'il n'en a pas envie. Par chance, sa mère a confondu son air désespéré et son air pressé.

De toute façon, à présent, il n'a plus le choix : il doit suivre sa mère et son père sur le lieu de leurs vacances. Il devrait être heureux. D'habitude, il l'est. Mais, étrangement, cette année, le cœur n'y est pas.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, Sirius ouvre enfin ses yeux au rythme des rayons du soleil pénétrant sa chambre. Il cligne des yeux quelques fois, pas certain de l'endroit où il se trouve, pas certain de ce qui s'est passé la nuit précédente. Était-ce un rêve, un fantasme ? Une chose est sûre, Sirius est maintenant seul dans son lit. Pourtant, son frère aurait dû être là si tout était réel. Légèrement déçu par la place vide à ses côtés, Sirius passe sa main sur le matelas, regardant son corps dénudé par la même occasion. Il fait face alors à l'inévitable : son ventre est couvert de trainées de sperme séché, tout comme le drap. Et il y en a bien trop pour que tout lui appartienne. Sirius sourit et fronce les sourcils en même temps : que pense-t-il de tout cela exactement ? Sirius secoue la tête puis regarde l'heure. Quand il réalise qu'il est déjà 14h, Sirius comprend la raison de l'absence de Regulus. Toute sa famille est déjà partie. Sirius s'assoit dans son lit, ses bras ballant de chaque côté de son corps : il a donc réussi à rester dans cette maison jusqu'à leur départ ! C'est une surprise ! Quelques semaines auparavant, il n'y aurait pas mis sa main à couper.

La maison est donc maintenant vide et il est tout seul. Mais, étrangement, cette pensée ne le réconforte pas. Ce matin, Sirius doit admettre qu'il est un peu perdu. Il aimerait tellement que Regulus soit là mais en même temps ne sait pas si c'est une bonne idée. Ce qu'ils ont fait la nuit passée… Oui, c'était quelque chose dont il avait rêvé à de nombreuses reprises dans le passé. Il se savait déjà malade, il savait déjà que sa famille l'était, ce n'est donc qu'une confirmation. Pourtant, tout a semblé juste avec Regulus. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas penser cela mais c'est néanmoins le cas. La peau de Regulus sur la sienne avait le goût de perfection. Mais qu'est-il supposé faire maintenant ? Vivre avec ? Comment est-ce même envisageable ou possible ?

Sirius se décide finalement à se lever, juste pour penser à autre chose. Il faut qu'il bouge. Il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose. Peu importe quoi. Car il ne veut pas, non pire, il ne peut pas penser à Regulus maintenant. Il pourrait faire quelque chose d'idiot autrement. Comme, aller au Manoir Malefoy, seulement pour parler à son frère.

La première chose que Sirius fait en sortant du lit est de s'habiller. Il sait qu'il devrait prendre une douche mais le contact du sperme de Regulus sur son ventre est sacrément parfait et il veut le garder encore un peu. « Esprit libre mon cul ! Je ne suis qu'un nouveau descendant Black dans la liste des incestueux ! Putain… » Sirius secoue la tête alors qu'il fait son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. Et pendant soixante secondes, il essaye réellement de ne pas penser à Regulus.

Mais, plus les minutes passent, plus Sirius comprend que tout dans cette maison n'est qu'un rappel de la présence de son frère. Le pire étant sa propre chambre, dans laquelle il prend néanmoins refuge. Il n'y peut rien : elle est la meilleure place au monde à présent. Complètement perdu et incertain quant à l'attitude qu'il devrait et qu'il veut adopter, Sirius ne sait qu'une chose : il ne peut rester ici plus longtemps. La maison a toujours eu cet effet sur lui : le rendre fou ! Et, franchement, il préfèrerait se retrouver au manoir Malefoy avec toute sa famille plutôt que de rester ici. Et Sirius n'a jamais pensé une chose pareille. Il est déjà fou. Merlin ! Il a besoin d'un ami, tout de suite. « Non, tu as besoin de ton frère, de ses lèvres, de son corps, de son parfait… » Non, définitivement, un ami…

Après une rapide douche, en quelques mouvements de sa baguette – heureusement, les protections de la maison lui permettent d'utiliser la magie – Sirius fait venir à lui toutes les affaires dont il est supposé avoir besoin pour pratiquement un mois, jusqu'au début de l'année scolaire donc. Impossible pour lui de rester ici seul jusqu'à ce que son frère franchisse le seuil de la maison. Se retrouver à Poudlard, en terrain neutre, serait probablement une bonne idée. Et jusque-là, il utilisera son temps pour se changer les idées, et faire le tri dans ses pensées. Oui, c'est décidément parfait. Et il n'y a pas mieux que James et ses parents pour l'accueillir chez eux et l'aider à traverser cette petite crise. Non pas qu'il soit prêt à dire quoi que ce soit à Cornedrue. Il veut garder ce souvenir pour lui et son frère. C'est bien mieux comme cela ! Il n'a pas envie qu'on le traite d'anormal, ni d'être rejeté par ses amis. C'est déjà bien suffisant d'être un traitre à son sang…

Avant de quitter la maison, Sirius trouve un mot de son père accroché à la porte – comme si Orion était déjà certain qu'il finirait par partir – lui disant qu'ils ne reviendront pas avant la fin de l'été et qu'il doit donc faire ses achats de rentrée de lui-même. Sirius soupire. Il aurait préféré lire quelque chose de la main de Regulus. Après avoir envoyé le papier dans la première cheminée, il réduit sa malle pour la transporter facilement et finalement sort de la maison. La porte se referme d'elle-même, signe qu'il est définitivement tout seul. Il descend les quelques marches le menant à la rue. Sa veste noire bien serrée contre son corps pour empêcher la pluie – qui a finalement décidé de tomber – de le tremper, Sirius marche jusqu'à la plus proche rue. Il possède un garage que les Moldu sont incapables d'ouvrir, et c'est là qu'il entrepose sa moto. Sirius profite d'une cigarette, alors qu'il passe un coup de chiffon sur la machine déjà rutilante. Légèrement mieux après cela, Sirius enfonce son casque sur sa tête et démarre la puissante moto, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer la réaction de Regulus s'il le voyait maintenant. Le trouverait-il sexy ? Sirius lève les yeux au ciel à cause de sa propre réflexion. Espérons que le voyage jusqu'à la maison des Potter l'aidera à faire le vide dans son esprit !

…

C'est amusant de voir à quel point trois semaines peuvent passer à la fois vite et doucement.

Avant d'arriver chez James, Sirius s'était imaginé qu'être avec son meilleur ami lui permettrait de ne plus penser à son frère. Il avait bien tort. Bien sûr, la présence de James a toujours été et est encore, de bien des manières, réconfortante. Mais, même s'il s'est toujours persuadé que James est ce frère qu'il n'a jamais eu, Sirius comprend désormais à quel point il avait tort. Oui, Cornedrue est peut-être son frère. Mais, Regulus est bien plus que cela. Durant ces longues semaines, Regulus lui a tellement manqué, comme jamais auparavant. Mais d'un autre côté, il reste effrayé à l'idée de le revoir. Malgré l'aide de James et de la normalité de la famille Potter, son esprit ne s'est toujours pas éclairci. Dès son arrivée, James s'est aperçu que Sirius n'était pas dans sa meilleure des formes. Il essayait bien d'être aussi amusant et souriant que d'habitude mais quelque chose n'allait pas. James ne l'a pourtant pas poussé à se confier. Il sait que lorsque le temps viendra, quand Sirius sera prêt, il viendra le trouver. Jusqu'alors, il fait donc de son mieux pour rester le Cornedrue que Sirius a toujours aimé, celui dont il a toujours eu besoin.

Dans le Manoir Malefoy, Regulus est aussi dans un état d'esprit confus mais il est bien plus fort pour le cacher. Durant les trois semaines, personne dans sa famille ne s'est aperçu de rien. Regulus a donc passé le reste de ses vacances à se languir de son frère sans pour autant avoir la possibilité d'en parler ou de lui parler. Heureusement, ses cousins, avec qui il s'entend très bien, l'ont aidé à ne pas devenir complètement paranoïaque. Il sait que s'attendre à recevoir des nouvelles de Sirius était complètement déraisonnable. Son frère est plus intelligent que cela. Pourtant, chaque jour il a attendu qu'un hibou pointe le bout de son bec. Désespérément… Et plus le temps a passé, plus Regulus s'est mis à stresser à propos de Sirius. Il ne peut l'expliquer mais il a le sentiment que Sirius n'a cessé de penser et d'analyser leur nuit passée ensemble. Il ne pourrait avoir d'avantage raison…

Et à présent, ils sont tous les deux-là, Sirius et Regulus, les deux frères, aussi beaux que des anges, aussi perturbés que des diables, prêts à débuter leur nouvelle année à Poudlard. Prêts surtout à transplaner sur la Plateforme 9 ¾ ? Presque au même moment…

…

A suivre avec:

**Chapitre 3 : BLACK is the New Fight**

…

RAR des Guests:

**Psykotik**: Merci pour les encouragements et les compliments. C'est vrai que c'est un pairing assez peu utilisé et pourtant je les adore. Je suis contente que l'ambiance donnée t'ait plu, j'espère que ça continuera. Je suis pressée d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre. Bisous.


End file.
